ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Elan's Songs
This page contains a list of songs sung by Elan during the comics. Full length songs Elan's Inn Song In attempt to persuade the patrons of the Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern to leave it calmly, Elan sings this song. Won't you come leave the inn with me? There's really neat things you should see Out there on the emerald fields untilled. It has nothing to do with you getting killed. You should follow me out onto the grass'n It's not so you can avoid the assassins That sure aren't running loose in the place And might stab you seven times in the face. There's no reason at all for us to herd You out of here fast, I give you my word. Let's all just leave this inn that's wooden. If you do, we'll... uh, give you free pudding! Now each one of you is safe and sound Outside the inn and on the ground Where we know you won't be bugged By two mean guys who just need to be hugged! O Buddy Roy After Roy is killed in battle, Haley encourages Elan to sing this lamentation for him. It is sung to the tune of O Danny Boy. O buddy Roy, the Lich, the Lich came calling From round to round and in the air this day, And though we have all found ourselves a'falling, 'Tis you, 'tis you went splat and we're OK. But come ye back when Raise Dead has been cast After cash for Diamond Dust we pool, 'Cause we'll be here tomorrow after breakfast, O buddy Roy, O buddy Roy, you're pretty cool. But if tomorrow, it turns out we got smacked down If we're dead, our hit points worn away, Then sorry dude, you won't be coming back now; One death sucks, but six spells T-P-K. I won't see you in the afterlife in that case Because you're Lawful, and Chaotic Good am I And I don't think they'll let me hang at your place. O buddy Roy, O buddy Roy, why did you die? I Get By Because Roy is my Friend Only seen in the bonus comic 665a in OOTS: Don't Split The Party. Sung to the the tune of the Beatles song, With a Little Help from My Friends. What does Roy do when I sing him a song? Does he stand up and holler at me? Lend me your ears and we'll all sing along And we'll try not to make him angry. Oh, I try because Roy is my friend. I stay alive becaause Roy is my friend. The way he sighs tells me Roy is my friend. What do I do when my buddy is dead? Does it worry me to go solo? How did I feel when he split open his head? Am I sad because my Wisdoms low? No! I still try because Roy is my friend. I don't get fried because Roy is my friend. We're down to five, but Roy's still my friend. Do you neeeeeeeeeeeed any leader? I need somebody like Roy. Could it beeeeeeeeeeee any leader? I want somebody like Roy. Would I believe my best friend is named Dave? No, his name's Roy, I told you in the hook. When do I think he'll be back from the grave? I can't tell you but it'll take the whole book! Oh! I really try because Roy because Roy is my friend! I eugolize because Roy is my friend! I eat pot pies because Roy is my friend! Elan's Recap Song In Bet It Would Get Funded on Kickstarter, Elan recaps the past few strips with a song. To the Windy Canyon, we all rode On a flying carpet swift, Seeking Draketooth's secret abode And the Gate that seals a rift! But when we pierced that lair's veil We found the havoc wreaked. The scene, so far beyond the pale, That our wizard totally freaked. Just then! A foe struck from the fog That drove us inside farther! Nale and Sabine, but instead of Thog, A masked man (who's probably my father). With magic, snares, and smoke to smother, Our trap played out in this hall. Belkar knocked out my dumb brother, To force the bad guys' withdrawal. Then bold Sir Thumb rode out to fight But 'gainst glass, could not defend. They struck him down, brave Digit Knight, 'Til he could neither draw nor bend! Short songs * Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump, over the Pit! (The Power of Music) * Bluff, Bluff, Bluff, Bluff, the Stupid Ogre! (The Power of Music) * Clot, Clot, Clot my bleeding arteries! (The Cleric is 'In') *Dodge, dodge, dodge the inevitable counterattack. (Evade!) * Concentrate! (Just Take the AoO): ** Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate, concentrate, on your spell! ** Concentrate! (Concentrate!) Concentrate! (Concentrate!) ** Connnnn-centrate good times, c'mon! ** We will, we will Con-cen-trate! ** Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! *Shut, shut, shut, shut your mouth and fight! (Brother Against Brother) *Tumble, tumble, tumble, tumble my way to the big, scary gate! (Tensions Rise) *Run, run, run, run away from my psychotic teammate! (Free Experience) * Spider Dudes! (Bonus Comic: Bury the Hatchet (150b) In No Cure For The Paladin Blues (to the tune of the theme song for the 1960s Spider-Man cartoon) **Spider dudes! Spider dudes! **Attacking travelers is kinda rude! **Spin your web another place, **Or Roy will club you in the face! **Look out! Here he comes, spider dudes! *Climb, climb, climb, climb the slippery rock face. (Falling for You) *Walk, walk, walk, walk through the slightly damp corridor! (Cursing the Darkness) *Move, move, move, move silently across the battlefield! (Now in Ogrevision!) *Pick, pick, pick, pick the prison door lock! (All You Need is Love and Improvised Thieves' Tools) *Testify, testify, testify, testify on your own behalf (Closing Arguments) *Bluff, bluff, bluff, bluff the revenge-driven kobold into not realizing that you're faking it on account of being under the effects of a magic curse that prevents you from doing lethal damage within a town, city, or other urban area! (Someone Was Looking For You) *Bend, bend, bend, bend the prison cell bars! (The Cliffport Redemption) *Fight, fight, fight, fight the -- (Oratory of the Stick) *Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot the goblin on the red elephant! (The Longshot) *Enact, enact, enact, enact the daring escape scene! (I'll Hold Them Off) *Fight, fight, fight, fight the urge to say, "I told you so! (Nuthin' But Net) *Resist, resist, resist, resist the deadly poison! (Another Choice) *Fighting against the Beetles in V Was Only Waiting for This Moment to Arise **Come togeter [sic], right now- under me! **Here comes the pun! Doo doo doo doo! **I'm making a hole where my sword goes in, and stops your brain from wondering... **Bang! Bang! Elan's silver rapier comes down upon your- *We're searchin', yeah, searchin' lows and highs/ Lookin' for our future beneath orange skies! (Searchin') *Try, try, try, try not to get too much in anyone's way! (Passive Voice) *Two songs in (The First Title Also Still Applies) **Fiddle, fiddle, fiddle, fiddle around with really complex stuff! **Stay, stay, stay, stay still or we're all toast anyway! *FREEDOM! (Dream Free) *Rub, rub, rub, rub my father's face / in my uselessness! (These Last Few Are All from the Same Sender) *Keep, keep, keep, keep my dad's attention / then get the heck out of there! (His Number One Fan) *Hold on, hold on hold, on, hold on. Everyone who's not trying to murder anyone! (Caster Fight) *Prove, prove, prove my 7th grade gym teacher wrong! (Hangers On) *Take, take, take, take advantage of the unplanned momentary distraction! (Out of the Box, Into the Fire) *Don't, don't, don't, don't need to worry about being within thirty feet for a sneak attack! (Negatively Affected) E Category:Running Gags